1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in displays of collage materials. In particular, it relates to an improved article and method for enabling a theme representation template collage to be formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
The article and method of the present invention are particularly useful in enabling a collage of materials to be applied to a support surface, and to be visible in a theme representation format through an overlaid theme representation template.
A variety of articles and methods have been developed over the years for forming a collage by securing various materials to a support surface in a desired arrangement thereof. The materials utilized in forming such a collage may include photographs, pictures, newspaper articles, portions thereof or the like, assembled so as to cover a support surface in the desired manner.
It would be desirable to provide a collage which could be displayed in the form of a representation of a theme which may have particular significance to the person creating the collage.
Therefore, the present invention provides improved articles and methods for providing a theme representation template for enabling a collage of materials to be displayed in the form of the representation of the theme.